Rainy Days Are Cozy With You
by itsToxic
Summary: Sapphire wants to go out of the base, but it's raining too hard. Just two simple stories about Ruby and Sapphire.


_**Rainy Days Are Cozy With You**_

* * *

Sapphire looked outside the secret base. Rain was pouring nonstop, and she could only sigh. The rain wasn't as strong as what Kyogre pulled in a few years back, yet it was still too strong for her to go out to. At the moment, she was craving her favourite burger at the local shop in Littleroot.

"Ugh, this rain…" She said, seemingly to no one as only silence responded. However, there was another figure in the room, sitting on a floor pillow, hunched forward towards his laptop on the small wooden table in front of him. Ruby wore his round spectacles, a new frame his parents got for his birthday a few weeks ago. His eyes were filled with focus on the screen as he worked with something Sapphire didn't know of.

Said girl puffed her cheeks as she felt ignored by her partner. She look towards the rain once again.

_Yep, no way I'm gettin' outta here._ She thought once more. The rain only seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as time passed.

Sapphire stretched her arms upwards. She was wearing the oversized sweater Ruby made for her. She remembered the conversation she had with Ruby a week ago. Ruby mentioned that the rainy season was coming up to which Sapphire stubbornly replied: "That ain't gonna stop me from going out!"

"No, Sapphire. You are not going to do that. In any case, I'm going to make you a sweater because it will be cold." Ruby scolded.

"Eh…" Sapphire expressed her lack in interest. "Make me one in your size!" She blurted.

Ruby looked dumbfounded and raised a finger. "But-"

"Whatever! They're more cozy like that!"

Ruby clicked his tongue. "It won't be your style."

_It totally is my style._ Sapphire's namesake eyes glowed with confidence as she looked at the mirror by the bigger table. She looked towards Ruby to gloat, only for her to wonder.

_What exactly is he doing?_

Sapphire scooted next to him, and looked at the laptop screen. "Whatcha doin'?"

Ruby only glanced at her before returning his gaze back to his laptop. Sapphire saw a spreadsheet that looked to be a schedule. 'Contest Spectacular Schedule" was the title of the document.

_Ah! _Sapphire remembered what Ruby mentioned to her two days ago. There was going to be the biggest Contest Spectacular in Lilycove in a month's time and Ruby was the head of the event. Ruby ranted to her that his subordinates were being incompetent with their work and he was forced to do all of it.

Sapphire gazed worriedly at Ruby. He didn't seem to be unfazed as he opened a tab in a web browser which showed an email he was composing to the lights and sounds company for the event.

Ruby's concentrated look suddenly broke as he finished the email. He lied back on the floor pillow and groaned as he put his hands over his head.

_Must be tough work._ Sapphire sympathized. She looked around, wondering what she could do to help or at least put Ruby at ease. She stood up and walked to the small kitchen at the back of the base.

Ruby loved tea, or coffee, or caffeine in general. Sapphire never understood where he came from because that type of beverage always left a bitter taste in her mouth. However, she made it a point to Ruby a year ago to learn how to make tea, since it seemed like it was the easiest to make.

Sapphire set the tea on the table.

"Here ya go!" Sapphire scooted back to Ruby's side.

"Thank you, Sapph." Ruby showed her a small smile before returning to his work. Sapphire slightly blushed as she still wasn't used to the nickname Ruby gave her recently.

However, Sapphire noticed that Ruby wasn't drinking any of her tea. She huffed but stopped as she saw Ruby's face kept getting strained.

It was then she realized the unfairness of it all. The girl's cheeks were flushed as she exclaimed.

"Stupid! You should learn to take care of yourself more! Why the hell are you doing this all alone?! That's just uncalled for! You're the head right? So what?! It doesn't mean you should do all of the work! Just who are they?! I'm gonna-"

Ruby stopped his work to look at Sapphire. "It's fine, Sapphire. It really is."

Sapphire pouted. "But you're getting tired and stressed…"

Finally, Ruby's face relaxed after a seemingly long time. "Okay, I get it. I'll take a break."

Ruby finally sipped some tea, and looked at Sapphire, as if observing her.

Sapphire then took the opportunity and kissed Ruby on the cheek. "Please, just take care of yourself." She whispered as looked anywhere except at Ruby.

Ruby smiled as partner's concern for her. He cracked his back by twisting it, and before he returned his gaze at his laptop, he lightly pulled at Sapphire's sleeve.

"Yep. Totally isn't your style."

"Hey!" Sapphire grumbled in response, to which Ruby smiled.

The rain didn't seem to let off anytime soon but it didn't bother Sapphire. Her attention was carefully placed on Ruby. The boy with namesake eyes would take breaks from time to time, where he would play with his partner's hair or criticize her again for wearing an oversized sweater.

* * *

Sapphire raised her fist in accomplishment. That was the first time she didn't get flustered too much after doing such a thing. She remembered her senior, Blue, who gave her tips on "attacking."

* * *

Ruby came back rushing to the Secret Base, as it was raining, too hard for his liking. He patted and squeezed the water out of his hand-sewn clothes.

"I'm back."

"Ah, welcome back!" Ruby was cheerily greeted back by Sapphire. She flashed a smile towards him, but then returned her gaze to the monitor two meters in front of her.

Ruby saw that Sapphire was sitting on the floor pillow, playing one of her favorite games on the Nintendo Switch. It was a rare sight, as Sapphire would spend most of her days as an assistant to Norman at the Petalburg Gym.

_It must be the rain._ Ruby thought. The gym probably wouldn't be open on a stormy day like today.

Ruby smiled for Sapphire. Over the past few days, Sapphire was rather busy with the work she had to. During the times they met, he saw uncharacteristic dark marks under Sapphire's eyes. As much as he knew how much Sapphire loved working for his father, he was happy Sapphire was getting a break, playing one of her favorite games.

Ruby prepared some tea for himself and set them on the nearby coffee table. He also prepared Sapphire's preferred fruit shake.

Ruby then sat behind Sapphire, and wrapped his arms around her. He also placed his legs around Sapphire's. In response, Sapphire got shocked, causing her to lose a life in her game.

"Loser." Ruby snickered.

Sapphire grumbled at Ruby's comment but didn't remove Ruby's grasp from her. She continued to complete the level of the game while Ruby scrolled through his social media accounts.

They proceeded the rainy afternoon like so, together in each other's warmth. As the rain started to subside, Ruby found Sapphire lightly dozing off in his arms. The game was still playing in the monitor, yet Ruby couldn't help but chuckle. He kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, as if to usher her into a dreamier sleep.

* * *

Hi guys. It's been two years (or more..? idk) since I've written about my favorite OTP. It's been a while since I've written in general so I hope what I have here is alright for you. It's raining here where I'm at, thus the inspiration for this short story. It's not really the best story, but ehhhhh.

Also, I'm not dead. I'm okay. I'm going to college now, so that's a big deal I guess. I'm probably not gonna write about these two for a while, to be honest, but my love and adoration for them will not die eksdee. I'm turning 18 next week too, which is nice. Yay happy birthday to me hehe.


End file.
